The Holiday
by ILOVEPRIMEVAL94
Summary: What happens when the ARC team go on holiday together? Connor/Abby Jess/Becker Matt/Emily Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

The Holiday

It was the middle of summer, and the ARC team was still working. Nobody had had any days off since Christmas, apart from the occasional sick day. One day, when everyone was walking out of a whole team meeting, Connor suddenly called them all. As they turned round, they saw Connor on a table, waving his arms. He looked rather unbalanced, and Abby was slightly scared he would fall off. Once he saw that everyone was listening to what he had to say, Connor began. ' I have noticed, that not even one of us has had a day off since Christmas. This is against our human rights. We deserve a holiday. We risk our lives everyday for these people. The least they could do is give us two weeks of holiday, even if that means we still have to keep our phones and a black box on us at all times. We deserve better than this. Who's with me?!' declared Connor from the table.

Suddenly the team burst out laughing. 'wh...what did I do?' stammered Connor. 'Hey Connor, you haven't read your emails yet have you' said Abby. 'No why? Asked Connor. 'Lester sent an email last night saying that we have all been given 3 weeks holiday, but you should have already known that, Lester talked about it in the meeting' she said. 'I fell asleep.' Connor admitted. 'so Connor, what was that big speech all about anyway?' asked Matt. 'Well, After that I was going to tell you that I am inviting you all to me gran's holiday house up in a remote island of Scotland.' Said Connor sheepishly. 'That will be so amazing!' squealed Jess, and she quickly hugged Emily. 'So who's in?' asked Connor. 'Oh lets go Matt' Emily pleased. 'Alright' he said as he gave in and put his hand up. Abby and Jess's hands were all up, and everyone turned round expectantly looking at Becker. 'Fine' he grumbled, 'but NO singing on the way there'. 'We will be going on the first week of our holidays, until the end of the second if that's alright with everyone.' And he was answered with a great cheer. 'Oh, and there's one other thing... me gran will be there too for half of the first week.' Abby smiled. She wondered what his gran would be like, as she knew nothing about Connors family, and he knew nothing about hers, even though they were getting married. She hoped this holiday would give them time to talk about it.

One week later, and they were all packing for their upcoming holidays, well, all apart from Connor that is. Connor was sat on the sofa, having a heart to heart conversation with Sid, Nancy and Rex, telling them that they would be going away for a while, but that they would be back soon, and that they were only going to stay with 'Uncle Lester' for 2 weeks. Abby meanwhile, was packing his suitcase, as she had gone through his previously packed suitcase, and found it full of sweets, socks and pants. She had asked him about it, but he had just said that his gran never bought sweets, and he had 'forgotten' his jeans and t-shirt. When she asked him about his swimming trunks, he just said that he had hoped that they could go 'skinny dipping' instead. And kissed her hungrily. They were distracted for a while after that, and all of Connors packing had been knocked on the floor, but Abby was pleased, because it meant that she could re-pack it, even if Connor had been mildly annoyed, even though it was him who had thrown her on the bed after tearing her clothes off.

Jess however, was having better luck. She was just packing her spotty bikini, when there was a knock on the door It was Becker, who had kindly come to drive her to the ARC, so her car did not have to stay there for 2 weeks. They were all going in a camper-van. Jess invited Becker is as she tried to shut her suitcase, but it would not shut. She called Becker in her room, and he helped her shut it, but just as it was nearly closed, she remembered she had forgotten to pack her white bikini. She rushed to grab it, and Becker's eye's widened as he saw the flimsy, skimpy material in her hand. He wondered how it could cover any part of jess. He suddenly realised that he was staring at her, and she was blushing. She had already put the bikini in, and was waiting for him to close the case. He hurriedly did so, and they walked to the car.

Once everyone was at the ARC, Connor, Becker and Matt started to load the cases into the Camper van.


	2. Chapter 2 - the journey

**Thank you so much for my reviews it really motivated me into writing this! I am currently writing whilst waiting for the England Vs Italy world cup match! Anyway. On with the story! Enjoy!**

The Holiday

Chapter 2

Once everyone was at the ARC, Connor, Becker and Matt started to load the cases into the Camper van. Emily and Jess rushed onto it and squealed in delight. This holiday was going to be amazing! Wait, wait, wait said Lester coming out of the ARC waving his hands in the air. You can't go yet. You have forgotten your black boxes.

Abby had taught one of Becker's soldiers, called Michael, how to look after all the creatures in the menagerie, and given him strict instructions on when, and what to feed the animals. Jess had trained one of her technicians on how to work the ADD, and Becker had trained 2 of his soldiers on how to lock anomaly's, and Danny would be there anyway, as he couldn't go on holiday with them, as Lester had not allowed him to go on holiday because of the amount of paperwork he had still not completed, and because he had deliberately set Sid loose on his paperwork to get out of doing it.

The team walked quickly in to get their black boxes from Jake, the stand in Field coordinator. They didn't expect to have an anomaly whilst they were away, but it was better to be safe than sorry. They also picked up their communication devices, and Jess gave their technician a last piece of advice. Finally they were all ready again, and they were about to set off, when they noticed that Connor was not there. Abby sighed, and started off for look for him. She walked up past Lester's office, and heard Connor. She walked in, and saw him knelt on the ground, next to Sid, Nancy's and Rex's cages. He was talking to them softly. 'Con, what are you doing? Were about to set off!' Abby said as Connor turned round to look at her. She could see his eyes were very moist, and he looked like he was about to burst into tears, 'I'm really gonna miss these guys Abbs' he said softly. Abby moved and sat down next to him, putting her arm around his waist and pulling him close to her. She placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. 'I know Con. I am too, but Lester's kids are going to look after them and play with them whenever they can. Their going to have a great time' she said softly. 'Yeah I know' Connor said sniffing loudly, and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie. 'Come on then Abby. Lets go on holiday' he said smiling.

10 minutes later, they were all sat on the mini bus, and all their bags were loaded. Becker had got one of his soldiers to drive them there, as he was going to go see his mum in Scotland, and needed a lift, so they were all seated and ready to go. Abby was next to Connor, who had his hand on her knee, who was next to Matt, who was next to Emily. On the other side of the camper van there was Jess, who was next to Becker, and then all the bags.

1 hour into the journey, and everyone was already really bored. 'I know' said Connor suddenly. 'let's play a game.' 'Ok' said Matt. 'What about Truth or Dare?' 'Sounds fun!' said Jess. 'So, who's going first' questioned Emily. 'I will' said Becker suddenly, and everyone turned to look at him. 'Alright Action Man' said Connor. 'Truth or Dare?'. 'Dare said Becker boldly. Connor turned to Abby, and whispered something in her ear. She suddenly burst out laughing, and nodded her head. 'I dare you to snog Matt' laughed Connor. 'W. ' stammered Becker, and he turned white. 'I am NOT kissing Matt' Becker said. At this, everyone burst out laughing as Connor made chicken noises. Everyone, apart from Matt that was, as he had gone a shade of white too. 'Eugh' Becker groaned, as he moved towards Matt, who tried moving away, but realised he couldn't, so closed his eyes, and scrunched up his face, as Becker snogged him. When he pulled away Becker said 'I cant belive I just did that' and sat back down. 'Right. Who's for playing 'have you ever' instead of this' suggested Connor. 'Yeah' everyone shouted, so Connor leant over and pulled out a bottle of vodka, and shot glasses .He handed the glasses out and filled them. 'Ok. Drink if you have ever had sex' Connor said. Everyone drank, except from Emily. 'I was in Victorian Britain, and I left on my wedding day' Emily explained, as she blushed. 'It's sweet' said Matt, and he patted her knee. 'Ok, drink if you have had more than three boyfriends/girlfriends' said Emily. Only the girls drank at this one, but before the guys had time to explain themselves, Connor shouted at them to look out of the window. They had arrived! They saw a boat, and an island in the distance, with a small white house on it, and golden sand surrounding it. 'Come on' shouted Connor, as he scrambled off the camper Van. 'Make sure to take all your belongings off the van, as Ben is taking it to his mums.

Once they had all got their belongings off the van Connor went to talk to the boat man. He was pleased to see him, and Connor waved his friends over.

**So there we go, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review as I tried to write more this time! Constructive criticism is great, as well is a simple 'good' guest review. Thanks!**

**May x**

**(unfortunately England lost, but it was a good match anyway!)**


	3. Chapter 3 - arriving

**Ok so I'm kinda disappointed I didn't get any reviews for this story as reviews only take a minute to do, but I will try and improve the story for you guys. This is only going to be a short chapter of fluff as I have an overdue Media assignment to do ;) ENJOY!**

_Once they had all got their belongings off the van Connor went to talk to the boat man. He was pleased to see him, and Connor waved his friends over._

They all unloaded their bags from the campervan, and waved goodbye to Ben, and took their bags over to the boat man. He was so happy to see Connor and he kept hugging him, and even promised to take them all to the island free of charge. Becker picked up his bag, and easily placed it in the boat. He saw Jess struggling with hers, and went and put it in the boat for her, which earned him a flashing smile. Matt did the same to Emily, but as Connor went to follow the trend and take Abby's bag she slapped his hand away. She flashed his one of those looks that said 'I'm not useless. I can do it myself 'so he walked away looking sheepish and rubbing his hand. Once all the bags were on the boat the boat man set off with them. He was going to take the bags, and then come back for everyone, as his small wooden boat could not take that much weight, especially as Jess' suitcase looked like it weighed the same as a small elephant.

When the boat man was a small speck in the distance, Connor decided to go through the holiday with everyone else. 'Ok' he said loudly, catching everyone's attention. 'When we get to my gran's house, we can all put our bags into our rooms, and then I can show you around. Beware. My gran is VERY old fashioned , so no bad behaviour around her' , he said as he looked at Becker.

'What! Temple why do you always assume things. If anyone is going to get into trouble, it will be you.' Becker said angrily. 'I was talking about not waving your gun around Captain' Connor sighed. 'Wh...wha..what gun' Becker stammered. 'Don't pretend you didn't bring a gun Becker' Abby said. 'It doesn't work.'

Soon enough everyone could see the boat man coming back for them, and everyone got into the boat. Matt got in and held his hand out for Emily, Becker got in and held his hand out for Jess, and Abby got in and held her hand out for Connor, which made everyone laugh.

They were all so relaxed on the boat. It was lovely. It was gently rocking, and they could hear the lapping of waves against the boat, against the quiet chug of the engine. Once they were nearly there, everyone could see a beautiful island, with soft white sand and a blue ring of water surrounding it. There was green grass on top of the cliff that surrounded the white beach, and on top of the hill there was a large white house, that looked beautiful, with all sorts of flowers surrounding it, in window boxes, and neatly dug beds. The grass was short and cut to perfection, almost so it looked like it had been done with scissors. The windows on the house were old fashioned and had a white cross through them, separating the panes of glass. The door was cream, and above it there was a beautiful, small stained glass window showing a beach.

As the team got off the boat, and the boat man had taken their suitcases over to the front door, they all took off their shoes to walk along the beach to the house. The sand was warm, and felt lovely between their toes. Once they had reached the house, they all brushed off their feet, and Connor knocked on the door. They heard someone coming, and in a few moments the door was opened and they were all greeted by an elderly woman with a big smile. She had soft, curly, short white hair, glasses, and a very big smile. She was quite small, and was just a bit smaller than Abby. She hugged Connor, and waved them all inside. Once they were all comfortably seated around the kitchen table, with cups of tea, Connor introduced everyone. 'Ok gran. This is Matt, this is Emilly, this is Jess, and this is Becker, although nobody apart from Jess knows his first name. 'Well. We shall have to see about that' Connors gran answered. 'This is Abby, gran.' He looked at Abby, and she gave a small nod, that was only detectable by him. 'She is my... girlfriend' he said, and she smiled. Connors gran smilled and patted Abby's arm. ' Connor has done well' she said, and everyone laughed.

'Now that everyone has finished their tea, I can show you to your rooms. She walked up the stairs, and along the corridor to the end whilst everyone followed. 'This is the girls room' she said pointing to one room, 'and that, right at the end is the boys room. Connor you will be having your old room. 'But.. Erm Mrs Connors Gran, ' 'Call me Linda' 'Ok Linda, me and Connor always sleep together since... erm... we got stranded' Abby said, with a sad look on her face. 'I'm sorry dear, but I will be having none of that in my house. Not unless you are married' Connors gran said with a stern look on her face.

Everyone went into their rooms to unpack, but Abby stayed in the corridor looking sad. Connor went and put his arm around her. 'It will be alright Abs' he said softly. 'Come with me' and he started gently puling her arm. He guided her into his room and sat her on the bed. He went into her suitcase, and fished out her white bikini. He handed it to her, and guided her to the bathroom, whilst he put his trunks on in his bedroom. She came out a few minuates later. 'Ready love' Connor asked, as she nodded. They walked out of the house, and onto the beach of the opposite side of where the boatman dropped them all off. He guided her into the water. 'What I am about to show you, is my childhood' he said. 'When I tug on your arm you must open your eyes in the water, and swim through the small hole in the cliff. You will be alright trust me' he assured her, and she trusted him. With her life. They waded out into the sea, so the water came up to Connors hips, and Abby's chest, they started swimming. Connor was an amazing swimmer, and guided her on where to go. He gently tugged her arm, and she did as she was told. The water stung her eyes a little as she went under water, but it was ok. Sure enough she saw a little hole in the cliff, and Connor went through it. She started to go through it, but then her mind started thinking. 'What if she got stuck?' She would drown. Suddenly a strong pair of hands guided her through the hole, and she emerged gasping for air. 'Its always scary the first time' Connor said. The little cave was beautiful. It had little crystals everywhere, and was just big enough. Connor pulled her over to a ledge, and they sat on it. She noticed some drawings on the other wall, but Connor started speaking before she could ask about them. 'This was where I spent most of my childhood' Connor said slowly. 'I came hear when things got too much, and that was why I wanted to bring you here. We need to talk...' 'Oh no. Those famous lines' Abby thought. They filled her with dread. She didn't want to lose Connor now.

Connor reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was wrapped in a protective layer, which he easily pulled off. It was a small box.

**So yeah... It was meant to be a small chapter, but is now one of the longest I have ever written. Oh well. Media will have to wait. I hope you enjoyed it, and I didn't leave you in too much suspense! Please Review!**

**Mary**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Proposal

**Ok so I'm really sorry I haven't written for ages, I have just been really busy. Enjoy!**

The Holiday

Chapter 4

_Connor reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was wrapped in a protective layer, which he easily pulled off. It was a small box._

'As I said, I came here when it all got too much Abbs' Connor murmured softly in her ear. He shuffled backwards so he could see all of her, but reached out, and held her hand. 'When I was 8, I was taken away from my mum. She had severe depression after my dad left us when I was 5. She turned to the drink, and that was when I lost my mum. She would just sit at the table staring into the darkness, but if she ever noticed me, well. Things got nasty. She would lock me in my cupboard. That's where I get my fear of small spaces from, and the rats. Eugh it was horrible.' He paused here, and lifted his head so he could look directly into her eyes.

'She would beat me in all the places that would be covered up, so nobody would ever notice. When I was 7 she stopped feeding me, so I had to do whatever I could to get food. I would do the other kids homework for some of their pack lunch, but I was always hungry. It wasn't until one eventful night that things stopped. Mum had found a new man that wanted to take advantage of her. I sneaked downstairs to get a drink, as i hadn't had one all day trying to avoid them, but they saw me. He walked towards me, and I backed up as much as I could, but my back eventually collided with the cupboard. He hit me in the stomach first. Big powerful hits that winded me. Then he moved to my face. He beat me until I could not see. I fell to the floor, and then he started kicking me. It felt like hours until he stopped, and when he did, I could barely see out of my eyes. I somehow dragged myself up, and ran from the house. I ran until I could run no more, and that was when I found myself outside a church. I walked into it, and there were some nuns praying. They all turned round to look at me, and by the look on their faces I must have been bad. One nun stood up and put her arm around me, and guided me to a chair. I don't remember anything after that.' He paused to take a breath, but did not continue when he looked at Abby. She had her fists clenched at her side and he could see tear stains on her cheeks. 'Do you want me to stop' Connor whispered to her. 'No. It's just sick how anyone could do that to a child' she whispered back, so Connor started again.

'I woke up in a hospital, and I couldn't see. My eyes had fully closed up, and that was the thing that scared me the most. I could not see what was going on, but I think it must have been the same nun, she was there holding my arm and talking to me. She told me I was in a hospital and that my arm, my collarbone and my cheek bone were broken. That was why I could not open my eyes she said. Then a woman from the NSPCC came and talked to me. When I had recovered, I was taken straight from the hospital to my gran's house, here. She was horrified at the way my mum had treated me. I thought I was in heaven here. My gran was strict, but I could do whatever I wanted. I got 3 meals a day, and she loved me. A few weeks after moving in with me gran, I got a call to say that mum had been killed. The same man that tried to kill me had killed her. I felt terrible. Soon enough the holidays came to an end, and gran sent me to a grammar school near us, but because we lived on this island I had to board. I hated every second of it. I was bullied like you would not believe, and I had no friends. I would just sit in my room and read when I was not studying. One summer when things got really bad I decided to swim my problems away. That was when I found this cave. I felt like I was safe here, and that no one could get me anymore. I would spend days out here, and my gran never asked. This cave helped me realise that it wasn't my fault my mum died, and it helped me with the bullying. This cave has always been a brilliant part of my life, and I have never shared it with anyone, until now.'

At this point he paused again, took hold of her hand, and shuffled onto his knees as best he could in the small space. 'I couldn't afford an expensive ring, but instead I am offering you all I am. Everything I own I will give you. I will treasure you, and do anything I can, which is why I am asking. Will you Abigail Sarah Maitland marry me?' Now he opened the box, and she saw a small sapphire with a silver snake coiled around it, and a modest silver band. 'Connor!' she whispered as best she could between her tears, and hugged him tightly, as if she would never let go. Eventually he prised her off him, and slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, and looked beautiful, as it matched her eyes.

They crawled into the back of the cave, so when it was high tide it would not reach them. There were drawings of mystical creatures and cartoon characters all over the walls, but she noticed there was a new looking drawing there too. It was of what looked like her and Connor holding hands, but she was in a white dress with a gold ring on her finger, and Connor was in a suit with a ring on his finger too. There was a neatly folded duvet on a camping mattress, and a water tight bag next to it for transporting it out. They shuffled onto the mattress, and pulled the duvet over them. Abby snuggled into Connors arms, and he kissed her head softly, as they both drifted off to sleep.

...

They both tip-toed into the house, softly opening and closing the front door, all for no point. Connors gran was stood there, looking at them with one eyebrow raised. 'Nothing gets past me' she whispered, until she saw the ring on Abby's hand. 'She looked at Connor and he smiled. 'Congratulations!' she shouted, and ran to give Abby a hug. 'I'm so happy for you both!' she said with tears in her eyes.

...

'Con, I think we're going to have to have this wedding sooner rather than later...

**So I hope you enjoyed that, and I hope it made up for not uploading in a while. I will try to upload more often! Thanks for reading x**


End file.
